Matrix: The Light and Shade
by hollabaekgril
Summary: 2nd Chapter is Up! / Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendapati dirinya bisa memanipulasi cahaya dari lampu listrik dan mengendalikannya. Ketika ia bergabung ke sekolah milik keluarga besar Xavier, tak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu si jangkung yang pandai memanipulasi apiㅡdan juga hati Baekhyun. (Chanbaek / Yaoi / Alt. Universe, Sci-fi)
1. chapter 1

Di usianya yang ke 17 tahun, Baekhyun menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Ia dapat mersakan hal itu. Sangat jelas. Di setiap aliran darahnyaㅡbahkan sampai ke tulang.

Malam itu, jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam. Ketika melewati gang yang agak sempit untuk pulang ke flatnya, Baekhyun berjalan kaki sendirian. Ia tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Baekbeom beserta istrinya.

Cahaya yang cukup gelap karena hanya ada satu lampu gantung di rumah orang membuat lelaki manis itu kesulitan melihat. Hanya cahanya bulan purnama yang sedikit banyak bisa membantunya.

Baekhyun merupakan siswa menengah akhir sebuah sekolah di Manhattan. Karena teman-temannya mengajaknya keluar makanya ia pulang selarut itu. Saat ia berjalan cepat tiba-tiba saja kakinya tersandung, membuatnya jatuh dan lututnya terluka. Hingga bersarah karena ia hanya menggunakan ripped jeans.

"Ah, damn it."umpatnya pelan sambil merogoh tasnya. Mencoba mengambil ponsel yang sialnya ia baru sadar kalau baterainya low.

Tidak mungkin bisa menghidupkan flash dengan ponsel yang hampir mati seperti itu. Angin mulai berhembus menambah hawa dingin di pertengahan musim gugur. Padahal flatnya hanya tinggal dua tiga blok lagi.

Lampu gantung di sana tiba-tiba meredup. Baekhyun menengok dan mulai was was. Hampir-hampir ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di lututnya. Dan hal yang ditakutkan lelaki itu terjadi. Lampu gantung tersebut mati, membuat Baekhyun harus menutup mata. Napasnya sedikit tersenggal karena demi tuhania benci gelap.

Hal yang tak disangka Baekhyun adalah,

Tiba-tiba tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya ketika ia merasakan silau mengenai matanya.

"A-apa ini?"

Baekhyun panik. Ia lalu menggenggam tangannya yang kemudian membuat lampu gantung itu kembali menyala. Ia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali sambil bergumam,"t-tidak mungkin." dari bibir tipisnya.

Sret!

Ia segera masukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan menutup resleting tasnya. Dengam sekuat tenaga ia berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari sana menuju flatnya yang mulai terlihat oleh mata sipitnya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya. Bersembunyi dari balik tembok.

"Ya, aku yakin sekarang kalau dia mutan."ujar seseorang dengan mata sekelam malam itu pada suara di ujung telepon.

Kemudian orang itu berlari dan menghilang begitu saja.

{ matri **X** : The Light and Shade }

.

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Suho

Luhan

let's find out?

.

Chaptered/Yaoi/AU/Dldr

inspired by marvel and 20th century fox's **x-men** , and also **exodus**.

. . .

"May the bridges, I **burn** **light** the way."

 **c** h a p t e r : **I**

Sekolah dengan bangunan bergaya neoclassic itu masih berdiri kokoh. Masih terlihat sedikit ramai. Padahal matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Bangunan yang cukup luas itu terletak di Westchester County, New York dengan nama Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster. Tulisan itu pula yang berada di tembok gerbang sebelum memasuki sekolah tersebut. Dengan aksen British yang kental, sekolah itu lebih terlihat seperti museum atau rumah tua ketimbang sekolah.

Suho—yang merupakan generasi ketiga belas dari keluarga besar Xavier, adalah kepala sekolah di sana. Bisa dibilang kini lelaki berdarah Korea-Amerika itulah yang mewarisi sekaligus bertanggung jawab atas sekolah tersebut. Dulunya, bangunan itu merupakan mansion keluarga Xavier yang kemudian oleh kakek Suho diubah menjadi sebuah sekolah. Bukan sekolah biasa, namun sekolah khusus mutan. Tempat dimana mutan-mutan bisa berlindung dengan aman, tempat tinggal bersama menjadi keluarga.

Mutan.

Mutan adalah subspesies manusia yang terlahir dengan kekuatan super. Namun, di bumi, mutan merupakan istilah untuk manusia yang berevolusi pada usia remaja. Di mana kekuatan yang dimiliki jauh melebihi manusia biasa. Berbeda-beda pada setiap orang.

'Mutatis Mutandis' yang berarti mengubah apa yang perlu diubah adalah motto sekolah tersebut. Hal itulah yang dipegang teguh oleh Suho. Apa yang diajarkan oleh orang tuanya, gurunya, keluarganya selalu ia patuhi. Tak ayal, ia merupakan seorang mutan yang hebat dengan kemampuannya memanipulasi air dan telepati.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dengan bertambahnya jumlah manusia yang berevolusi menjadi mutan, manusia biasa menjadi merasa terancam. Dan itu dilakukan oleh pemerintah dengan membuat organisasi anti-mutan. Hal itulah yang tengah diperjuangkan Suho. Kesetaraan antara mutan dan manusia. Ia sangat ingin menciptakan kehidupan yang selaras antara mutan dan manusia. Seperti cita-cita kakeknya dulu.

"Luhan? Kau baik?"tanya Suho khawatir pada salah satu rekannya itu. Setelah mengajak semua murid untuk makan malam, Suho tak sengaja menemukan rekannya itu tengah duduk sendiri di pantry sambil memijat kening.

Lelaki bernama Luhan itu menggeleng pelan. Kemudian tersenyum sambil berkata,"aku baik. Hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin, karena telekinesisku akhir-akhir ini yang kurang stabil."

Suho mengangguk lalu menyuruh Luhan untuk beristirahat. Xiao Lu, atau biasa dipanggi Luhan merupakan lelaki berdarah China. Suho bertemu dengannya saat bersama-sama menempuh pendidikan formal di salah satu universitas di Inggris.

Luhan memiliki kemampuan telekinesis yang hebat. Ia juga dapat bertelepati walaupun tidak sehebat telekinesisnya. Mengingatkan Suho kepada salah satu rekan mendiang kakeknya dahulu. Hal itu pula yang membuat Suho mengajak Luhan untuk menjadi salah satu guru di sekolahnya.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana keadaan muridmu?"tanya Luhan sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari dapur untuk kembali kamarnya.

"Masih sulit, tapi akan terus kucoba."jawab Suho sambil menuang segelas air putih, lalu meneguknya. Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Selamat malam Suho."pamit Luhan lalu meninggalkan Suho yang kini sendirian di dapur.

"Profesor?"

Suho menoleh dan mendapati salah satu anak didiknya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Nancy? Kau sudah makan malam?"tanya Suho lalu menghampiri gadis manis itu. Seorang mutan berusia dua belas tahun.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "A-aku takut tidur di kamar karena.."

"Teman sekamarmu yang tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala?"

Suho tersenyum melihat gadis itu mengangguk pelan-pelan. Lelaki itu pun langsung menggandeng tangan Nancy menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Beberapa kali ia membisikkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Begitu membuka ruangan yang berisi empat tempat tidur itu, Suho disuguhkan pemandangan ruangan gelap serta teman-teman Karin yang sudah terlelap. Lelaki itu pun langsung menyuruh Nancy untuk berbaring.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu di sini." Suho menunjuk sofa di ujung kamar tersebut.

Nancy pun mengangguk. Gadis itu langsung berbaring di tepat tidurnya. Setelah Suho merapikan selimut untuk si mutan kecil, lelaki itupun langsung duduk di sofa. Jendela di kamar itu sudah tertutup tirai putih. Menghalangi pandangan Suho keluar.

Diam-diam dia masih memikirkan bagaimana cara melindungi mutan-mutan di sekolahnya. Muridnya. Keluarganya saat ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sedikit takut apabila tim anti-mutan dari pemerintah tiba-tiba mengetahui identitas asli sekolahnya.

Suho menghela napas, membawa pandangannya menuju Nancy lalu setelahnya ia ikut terlelap di sofa.

-

Baekhyun mengunci dirinya di kamar. Napasnya tersenggal. Akibat berlari dengan lutut terluka serta rasa ketakutan. Untungnya Baekbeom dan istrinya sudah tidur, tentu saja. Lelaki manis itu terus menggigit bibirnya. Panik. Bingung. Entah kata apalagi yang bisa mendieskripsikan perasaannya.

Kamarnya masih sama seperti tadi tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat. Berarti Baekbeom maupun istrinya tidak masuk ke kamarnya sama sekali. Masih gelap.

Lelaki bersurai hitam dengan sedikit highlight merah itu kembali melihat tangannya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lampu meja di atas nakasnya. Secara ajaib, lampu itu langsung menyala. Baekhyun melebarkan mata bulan sabitnya.

"I-ini.. tidak masuk akal."gumamnya.

Setelah menaruh tasnya di meja belajar, tanpa berganti pakaian lelaki itu pun langsung menuju ke tempat tidur. Ya, ia berusaha melupakan kejadian yang menimpanya malam ini. Berharap ia hanya berhalusinasi akibat terlalu banyak meneguk vodka. Ia memakai selimut tebal untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang tanpa sadar membuat lukanya bergesekan dengan kain itu.

Baekhyun mendesis pelan. Sambil memejamkan mata, pelan-pelan ia mengusap lututnya yang sakit. Sepertinya darahnya sudah mengering. Yang ia harapkan saat ini, bahwa ini semua hanya halusinasinya semata. Besok pagi, ketika ia membuka mata pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

-

Suho terbangun saat matahari masih malu-malu untuk muncul menyapa wilayah utara New York itu. Ia sedikit merenggangkan badannya yang terasa sedikit pegal akibat tidur dengan posisi duduk. Karena kelas baru dimulai jam 7, Suho memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Nancy dan teman-temannya. Ia membawa kakinya menuruni tangga, menuju dapur kemudian melihat Kyungsoo dengan apronnya yang sudah berkutat dengan alat masak dan bahan makanan untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hey."sapa Kyungsoo yang menyadari ada getaran yang berasal dari belakangnya. "Mau waffle?"tawar Kyungsoo.

Suho menggeleng, lalu tampak berpikir. "Mungkin secangkir kopi. Aku akan mandi dulu, Soo."

"Akan aku antar langsung ke ruanganmu, Prof."balas Kyungsoo.

Setelah Suho pergi, beberapa murid datang untuk membantunya memasak dan menata sarapan ke ruang makan bersama. Kyungsoo bertemu Suho ketika ia tersesat di New York. Ia merupakan mutan yang dapat memanipulasi tanah, termasuk batu dan pasir. Ketika ia dan keluarganya berlibur ke bukit Hollywood, gempa tiba-tiba datang.

Ketakutannya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan mutannya saat itu membuat ia dan keluarganya tertimbun tanah. Kyungsoo takut, bagaimana nasibnya jika keluarganya tahu anak bungsu mereka bukan 'manusia normal'. Entah mengapa ia selamat dan terbangun di rumah sakit. Lalu ketika ia ingin mencari keluarganya, ia pun bertemu Suho. Dengan bantuan cerebro dan kekuatan milik Suho ia mengetahui bahwa keluarganya tidak selamat, Suho pun menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk tinggal di mansionnya—sekolah mutan ini, dan menjadi salah satu guru di sana.

"Soo?!"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut blonde berdiri di belakangnya. Di samping wanita itu berdiri seorang lelaki tinggi dengan kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan. Sangat eksotis. Kyungsoo pun langsung mematikan kompornya, melepas apronnya dan langsung menghampiri si wanita blonde tersebut.

"Irene? Kau? Sejak kapan kau ada di New York?!"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pagi ini, oh, Kyungsoo perkenalkan ini kendaraanku, Kai."jawab Irene. "—dan Kai, ini Kyungsoo. Salah satu guru di sekolah ini."

"Hai."sapa Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kai.

"Anyway, di mana Suho? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan. Apa dia di ruangannya?"tanya Irene.

"Dia bilang masih mandi, tapi kau bisa menunggu di ruangannya, ah, tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo mengambil nampan lalu menaruh beberapa waffle dan tiga cangkir kopi. Kemudian ia memberikan nampan itu pada Irene. "Kau bisa membawa ini ke sana."

Irene berdecih namun tangannya masih menerima nampan tersebut. "Thankyou so much, Soo." Irene berkata sambil membuang muka. "Ayo Kai."

Sementara Kyungsoo malah terkikik. Mengerjai Irene yang sudah lama tak ia lihat membuatnya senang. Ada hiburan juga pagi-pagi, batinnya.

-

"Baekhyun, semalam kau pulang jam berapa?"tanya Baekbeom sambil menyantap bacon-sandwich dan telur mata sapi buatan istrinya, Nicole.

"A-aku pulang jam.." Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. "Uh, jam 9 hyung."jawabnya asal.

Nicole yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli.

"Oh ya? Aku tidur pukul 10 ngomong-ngomong."balas Baekbeom menatap si bungsu tajam.

"Sebelas hyung, maafkan aku." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak lebih dari jam 9 Baekhyun! Kenapa kau suka sekali membantahku? Kemana kau pergi bersama teman-teman kurang ajarmu itu?"

Nicole menatap Baekbeom tak percaya. Baru kali ini suaminya marah seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu tahu, akhir-akhir ini Baekbeom memang terlalu banyak pikiran namun ia tak menyangka suaminya akan meluapkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Katakan padaku, Baekhyun. Apa kau pergi ke club?"tanya Baekbeom lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap makan dipiringnya. Selera makannya meluap begitu saja. Baekbeom berdecih.

"Sudahalah, Baekbeom."ujar Nicole.

"Kalau tidak di beritahu seperti ini, dia pasti akan mengulanginya lagi, Nic."balas Baekbeom. "Baekhyun, mulai sekarang kau akan berangkat dan pulang bersamaku. Kalau sampai aku masih melihat kau berteman dengan anak-anak yang tidak tahu aturan—"

"TEMAN-TEMANKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU, HYUNG!"

Bum!

Baekhyun berteriak sambil berdiri spontan. Lampu gantung yang ada di ruangan itu langsung meledak. Ketiga orang itu langsung menengok ke arah lampu yang sekarang tinggal kabelnya saja sementara pecahan kaca dari lampu itu berceran di lantai.

Mata sipit Baekhyun sedikit membola. Jantung lelaki manis itu berpacu kencang. Antara meluapkan amarah kepada kakaknya, dan kaget karena ternyata efek yang semalam masih ada. Baekhyun lantas menunduk melihat lututnya. Bersih tanpa luka apapun. Bodohnya ia baru menyadari sekarang, pantas saja sedari tadi ia mandi tak ada rasa sakit di kakinya. Padahal ia yakin lututnya tergores jalan cukup keras.

"I-ini bukan mimpi?"gumamnya lalu menatap ke tangannya. Baekhyun pun langsung menyambar tasnya dan meninggalkan flat itu. Mengabaikan teriakan Baekbeom dan Nicole yang memanggil-manggil namanya keras.

'A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'pikir Baekhyun sambil terus berlari.

)( **t** o **b** e **c** ontinued )(

a/n: hai halo! ini adalah ff kedua aku, and this is chaptered. anw, ff ini terinspirasi (of course) dari x-men apocalypse terutama wkw dan exodus semoga kalian gak bingung ya? jadi chapter pertama ini masih dikit wordsnya takut klean gumoh/ngaaaa hehehe dan settingnya dunia setelah para mutant awal itu udah mati (prof. x, magneto, mystique) jadi ini semacem generasi baru mutant gitu lah ya.

daaan buat yang udah review di ff aku yg hopeless, I'm really thankyou! Makasih buat kritik dan sarannya, ada sih niat mau di sequel/dichapterin juga tapi masih nyari2 ide dolo yak.

soooooooo buat kritik dan saran, mohon reviewnya?


	2. chapter 2

Baekbeom berjalan cepat menuju ke ruangan Chief—kepala polisi di New York. Sambil membawa map yang berisi beberapa dokumen di tangannya, Baekbeom berdoa agar ia bisa dipromosikan. Lelaki itu sudah sekitar tiga tahun ini, membiayai keluarga kecilnya di Manhattan. Bekerja sebagai anggota penyelidik atau biasa disebut detektif tingkat dua di kepolisian kota besar tentu tidak mudah. Ia tak memiliki jabatan tinggi, gaji yang ia dapatkan pun sebagian hanya bisa untuk menyewa flat murah, untung saja ia masih bisa membiayai sekolah Baekhyun.

Namun, kali ini ia ingin meminta bantuan kepada Chiefnya agar ia bisa naik jabatan. Karena tahun ini, ia dan Nicole berencana untuk mengambil program kehamilan. Nicole sendiri sudah resign sebulan lalu dari pekerjaannya. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di industri garment. Baekbeom pikir ia harus pindah untuk menyewa apartemen yang lebih layak untuk istri dan anaknya kelak.

"Permisi, bos."sapa Baekbeom setelah ia mengetuk pintu. Ia sedikit kaget mengetahui bosnya tidak sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

"Baekbeom, duduklah."ucap bosnya. "Kau membawa dokumen yang kuminta kemarin?"

Baekbeom mengangguk, kemudian ia duduk di depan bosnya sambil menyerahkan map tersebut.

"Selamat siang."sapa Baekbeom pada tamu yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya kini. Orang itu mengangguk kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Dia adalah Henry, ketua salah satu tim divisi di CIA, by the way."ujar si bos—lelaki yankee berambut pirang itu kemudian meneliti, membaca pelan-pelan dokumen yang telah diserahkan Baekbeom. "Dan Henry, dia adalah Baekbeom yang ku ceritakan kemarin."

Henry kemudian ikut melihat dokumen yang dibawa Baekbeom. "Bagus."ucapnya.

"Oh, Baekbeom, kau sudah dengar tentang penyerangan di kantor pusat lembaga intelijen internasional? Ah, maksudku akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh mutan, you know, sangat mengerikan mereka bahkan bukan manusia."

Baekbeom mengernyit heran mendengar kata-kata bosnya. Apa? Mutan? Ia kira semalam saat melihat headline berita di televisi hanya bualan semata.

"Maksudmu di kantor CIA di Washington bos?"

Si bos pirang itu mengangguk cepat, diikuti Henry. Kemudian ia mencari file di komputernya untuk di print.

"Ya! Ini, di CIA sedang mengadakan perekrutan anggota dan bekerjasama dengan beberapa organisani kepolisian." Lelaki itu kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas yang baru keluar dari mesin print pada Baekbeom.

"Kami membutuhkan beberapa orang untuk bekerja sama menangani masalah mutan ini. Pemerintah akan meresmikan departemen anti-mutan, besok lusa dan… kulihat kemampuan beladirimu bagus juga, Baekbeom."ujar Henry menimpali. "Kasus-kasus yang kau tangani juga lumayan."lanjutnya.

Mata sipit Baebeom melebar. Ia hampir tidak percaya, bekerja sebagai anggota CIA? Itu diluar perkiraannya. Bahkan hanya naik jabatan menjadi detektif tingkat satu Baekbeom akan bersyukur.

"Bagaimana Baekbeom? Kau setuju?"

"Aku—aku sangat berterimakasih atas ini semua, bos, Mr. Henry. Ya, aku mau."

Kemudian keduanya bergantian berjabat tangan dengan Baekbeom. Lelaki pirang itu juga Henry berkata bahwa ia akan membantu Baekbeom sebisanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengurus surat kepindahanmu menjadi anggota CIA. Selamat bergabung."ujar Henry yang dibalas Baekbeom dengan anggukan mantap serta berulang kali kata terimakasih.

{ matri **X** : The Light and Shade }

.

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Suho

Luhan

Irene

Kai

let's find out?

.

Chaptered/Yaoi/AU/Dldr

inspired by **marvel** and 20th century fox's **x-men** , and also **exodus**.

. . .

"May the bridges, I burn light the way."

 **c** h a p t e r : **II**

Suho tidak terkejut mendapati Irene berada di ruangannya pagi itu. Wanita itu tengah duduk bersandar pada sofa di ruangannya yang langsung mengarah ke jendela. Di sampingnya duduk pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah menyulut sebatang rokok. Ketika Suho berjalan menuju ruangannya, Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa Irene datang. Maka dari itu Suho makin berjalan cepat menuju ruangan kerjanya sebagai kepala sekolah itu.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Joohyun."ujar Suho.

Irene membuang muka. "Aku bukan Joohyun. Oh iya, Suho, ini Kai. Dia yang mengantarku kemari pagi tadi."ucap Irene. "..dan Kai, ini Suho. Pemilik sekolah ini."

"Seorang teleporter?" Suho menjabat tangan Kai dan pemuda berkulit tan itu mengangguk.

Suho kemudian duduk di depan kedua orang itu. Lelaki itu menghela napas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang langsung disambut oleh pemandangan beberapa muridnya yang tengah bermain di lapangan.

"Ini mengenai penyerangan kantor CIA oleh mutan semalam?"tanya Suho.

Irene mengangguk. "Aku yakin, setelah CIA, akan ada penyerangan lanjutan, Suho. Maksudku, tidak mungkin pemerintah akan diam mengenai hal ini. Ditambah lagi undang-undang mengenai pendaftaran mutan. Kau mengajari muridmu bertarung bukan?"

Wanita itu menatap Suho yang hanya diam. Kemudian Irene tertawa pelan. "Bahkan setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu kau masih tidak mengajari murid-muridmu bertarung? Luar biasa, kau tidak berubah Suho."

Suho menghela napas. Baginya, Irene jauh lebih tidak berubah. Sementara Kai yang tidak mengerti pembicaan hanya diam dan menghabiskan sebatang rokoknya.

"Bukankah hal itu selalu membuatmu terbangun di tengah malam. Perasaan bahwa cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengesahkan undang-undang itu atau hal semacam itu akan datang padamu dan anak-anakmu di sini?"

"Memang. Jadi, katakan sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari Irene?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari siapa mutan itu. Aku takut ini ada hubungannya dengan Wufan. As you know, Kim, old friends and enemies. Dan lagi pula, Phoenix ada di sini bukan?"

Suho menatap Irene kemudian bangkit dan langsung mengajak wanita itu beserta Kai untuk ke lantai bawah tanah. Ya, Suho akan mencari keberadaan Wufan saat ini melalui cerebro. Jika ini perbuatan Wufan untuk memulai perang antara manusia dan mutan, ia tak bisa membiarkan hal ini begitu saja. Sekolah yang sudah susah payah ia jaga harus ia lindungi.

Namun, belum sampai mereka bertiga memasuki lift untuk turun ke lantai bawah tanah, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah menghampiri mereka dengan wajah panik. Suho mengernyitkan dahi melihat keduanya. Apalagi ini masih pagi, mungkin pelajaran seharusnya sudah berlangsung.

"Ada apa Soo? Lu?"tanya Irene yang juga menangkap gurat kecemasan di wajah keduanya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tampak beradu pandang.

"C-chanyeol—"

"—d-dia kabur."

Seketika mata Suho dan Irene terbelalak. Kelima orang itu langsung memasuki lift dan langsung memasuki ruangan di mana cerebro berada untuk mencari Wufan dan Chanyeol. Begitu memasuki ruangan itu, Suho langsung mengenakan sebuah helm dengan beberapa selang kabel sebagai penghubung helm itu dengan mesih di depannya. Awalnya alat tersebut milik kakek Suho, namun dengan bantuan otak Luhan yang cerdas, beberapa bulan yang lalu cerebro tersebut sedikit dimodifikasi.

Cerebro sendiri merupakan Bahasa Spayol untuk otak, sebuah alat yang dapat menambah daya konsentrasi Suho untuk menggunakan telepatinya. Instalasi radar yang berada di ruangan itu diubah menjadi transmiter yang gunanya memperkuat gelombang otak sehingga bisa memperkuat gelombang telepati. Elektroda di helm yang dipakai Suho menghubungkan ke transmiter di atap gedung, lalu saat ia memikirkan mutan atau manusia otaknya akan mengirimkan sinyal secara bergiliran.

Setelah Luhan menghidupkan mesin cerebro itu, Suho langsung memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mencari Chanyeol dahulu. Ruangan gelap itu mendadak berubah warna menjadi putih—lalu merah. Cahaya merah yang merupakan simbol para mutan di seluruh dunia. Cerebro membuatnya bisa terhubung dengan pikiran semua orang di dunia.

Suho memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol terlihat menaiki motor sport yang ada di garasi, Suho yakin itu milik salah satu murid pelariannya di sekolah. Pemuda itu tak membawa apapun, bahkan tak memakai helm.

"Chanyeol kau mendengarku?"ujar Suho yang mencoba memasuki pikiran Chanyeol. Deru motor yang dikendarai Chanyeol terdengar di kepala Suho.

"Jangan coba-coba menghalangiku lagi Kim, kau tentu tahu aku mencari siapa."ucap Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Tenanglah Chanyeol, kita akan mencarinya bersama kau tahu—"

"KELUAR DARI PIKIRAN KU SIALAN!"

Chanyeol semakin cepat melajukan motornya. Suho menyelami pikiran terdalam Chanyeol, kemana ia akan pergi.

Suho membuka matanya dan langsung menatap Irene.

"Dia mencari Wufan, Irene. Karena dia membawa motor, titik keberadaannya menjadi tidak pasti. Tapi yang jelas ia masih berada di sekitar jalanan menuju Broadway."ucap Suho.

"Baiklah, aku dan Kai akan mencari Chanyeol dan membawanya kembali. Kalian, tolong temukan Wufan."ucap Irene.

Kemudian wanita itu menatap Kai dan langsung menggandeng lengan pemuda tan tersebut. Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari pandangan Suho, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

.

-

.

Ponsel di genggaman Baekhyun bergetar untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Lelaki manis itu tahu betul siapa pegirimnya. Pasti teman-teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun kini tengah membolos. Ia memakai hoodie kebesaran yang menutupi kepalanya, lengannya yang panjang menutupi tangan dan jemari lentiknya. Baekhyun tak tahu ia harus berbuat apa.

Di sinilah ia berakhir. Duduk di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang sebenarnya tak begitu jauh dari kawasan sekolahnya. Karena tak sempat memakan sarapannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli pancake dengan madu kesukaannya, sepotong cheesecake dan secangkir cappuccino.

 **Nicole**

 **Baekhyunee, kau pulang jam berapa? Jangan terlalu malam, OK? Ada rencana untuk makan malam di luar** **nanti.** **See** **you** **home**.

 **Baekbeom**

 **Ku harap sebelum jam makan malam kau sudah pulang**.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia tak tahu apakah ia akan ikut ajakan kakak iparnya untuk makan di luar atau tidak. Membayangkan pulang saja ia malas—lebih tepatnya ia tengah kalut. Sambil menyantap cheesecakenya, Baekhyun sesekali memandang ke luar jendela. Melihat ke arah jalanan kota New York yang selalu ramai.

"Serangan oleh mutan di kantor CIA semalam masih dalam tahap peyelidikan. Diperkirakan insiden tersebut membuat pemerintah semakin matang untuk mengesahkan undang-undang pendaftaran para mutan yang—"

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah layar televisi di restoran itu. Berita tentang mutan? Manusia dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Mutan? Makhluk apa itu?

Beberapa orang yang makan di retoran cepat saji itu mulai berkasak-kusuk membicarakan insiden mutan tersebut. Membayangkan bertapa sudah tidak aman lagi tempat yang mereka tinggali. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Mata bulan sabitnya sedikit melebar. Ia beberapa kali menghalihkan pandangannya dari meja di depannya ke layar televisi disana. Tangannya terkepal, napasnya sedikit memburu, apakah mungkin dia salah satu dari makhluk jahat itu?

Tak lama kemudian lampu-lampu di restoran cepat saji itu seolah akan menyala—sedikit mengeluarkan bunyi arus listrik yang mengalir. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya langsung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku depan hoodienya. Ia pun bangkit hendak meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara brak yang sangat keras dari jalanan diikuti pekikan dan teriakan orang-orang yang kaget.

Baekhyun melihat dari jendela. Ada kecelakaan. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari restoran tersebut. Mengikuti kerumunan orang-orang yang menyaksikan sebuah mobil hitam-putih khas polisi NYPD terjungkir di dekat lampu merah. Sementara yang ditabrak adalah seorang pengendara motor yang bahkan hanya mengenakan celana pendek, jaket tanpa helm dan sepatu.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bagaimana keadannya?"

"Cepat telepon 911!"

"Panggil ambulance!"

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya melihat penampilan pemuda itu. Bagaimana bisa motor yang ia kendarai hampir ringsek namun ia tak mengalami luka serius cedera tau apapun itu. Hanya beberapa luka lecet di kakinya.

"Excuse me."ucap Baekhyun yang menerobos kerumunan untuk melihat pemuda tersebut. "Ya tuhan! Wilson? Apa yang terjadi?!" Baekhyun mendekat dan langsung merengkuh lelaki tersebut.

"Apa?!"teriak lelaki itu.

"He's my brother everyone, thankyou for your help."ucap Baekhyun kepada kerumunan orang-orang di sana. "Wilson kau baik-baik saja, huh? Ayo kita harus ke rumah sakit." Baekhyun sekali lagi memeriksa keadaan pemuda tersebut, kemudian menarik tangannya untuk menghindar dari kerumunan.

Langkah Baekhyun membawa pemuda itu semakin jauh dari kerumunan. Kakinya yang lebih pendek dari pemuda yang tengah ia gandeng di belakangnya melangkah cepat memasuki sebuah gang sepi. Walaupun tidak jauh dari jalan raya, sepertinya cukup aman. Meski beberapa kali Baekhyun melihat kanan kiri, takut-takut ada yang mencurigainya.

"Kau ini siapa?!" Pemuda di belakang Baekhyun menghempakaskan tangannya kasar. Ia berhenti berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun tersentak lalu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pemuda itu.

Pemuda jangkung itu mentap Baekhyun lekat. Baekhyun pun takut-takut balas menatap pemuda berambut abu-abu itu.

"A-aku—namaku B." Lelaki manis itu mencicit. Namun masih terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Aku tahu kecelakaan tadi cukup berbahaya, melihat mobil polisi dan motormu seperti itu. Jadi menurutku mustahil kau tidak mengalami cedera, a-apa… Uhm, a-apa k-au ini…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung. "..kau mu—"

"Ya, aku mutan. Kau bisa menyebutku Phoenix." Lelaki di depan Baekhyun berdecih pelan. Sejujurnya kecelakaan—atau ketidak sengajaannya menabrak mobil patroli NYPD itu benar-benar membuang waktunya untuk mencari keberadaan teman lamanya.

"Phoenix?"gumam Baekhyun sambil sedikit menahan tawa. "Nama macam apa itu?"

Si Phoenix memutar matanya malas. "Nama macam apa B itu? Huh?"

Baekhyuk tersentak, lalu menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Baiklah, aku Baekhyun."

"Park. Chanyeol."

Yang lebih pendek mengangguk. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu namun sepasang tangan mungil mencegahnya.

"Semalam aku bisa memunculkan cahaya dari tanganku, a-apakah aku adalah mutan, Chanyeol?" Iris yang terbungkus kelopak mata seperti puppy itu menatap lurus ke manik kelam milik Chanyeol. Sedikit berkaca-kaca membuat yang lebih tinggi sedikit terhenyak—antara iba kepada lelaki di depannya atau menuruti egonya untuk berlalu tanpa berurusan apapun.

Sedikit rasa di hatinya, ia tidak tega meninggalkan lelaki manis itu sendirian. Ia tahu, lelaki di depannya kini tengah kalut. Pasalnya ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya adalah mutan. Sementara untuk situasi saat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk mutan—yang belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya—berkeliaran sendirian.

Ada puluhan—bahkan ratusan kamera cctv di jalan-jalan dan itu pasti telah diawasi oleh pemerintah, polisi, FBI dan CIA. Dan Chanyeol pikir satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk Baekhyun adalah di sekolah milik Suho.

"PHOENIX!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Irene dan Kai muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka. Baekhyun—yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentu saja sangat kaget. Bibir tipisnya sedikit mengumpat pelan.

"Chanyeol, ayo kembali. Kita bisa mencari Wufan bersama."ujar Irene. Chanyeol berdecak malas.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan posisi menjadi berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya tepat memegangi Baekhyun di leher. Sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mensimulasi titik panas tubuhnya agar mengeluarkan api.

"Kalau kau mendekat, akan ku bunuh lelaki ini."geram Chanyeol.

"Aaargh! A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan terbata saat Chanyeol semakin menekan lengannya ke leher lelaki itu. Tangan Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol berharap lelaki itu akan melepaskannya karena demi Tuhan ia mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"Wow, ternyata ucapan orang-orang benar sekali. Phoenix sangat temperamental jika menyangkut Wufan rupanya."ujar Kai yang langsung mendapat tatapan semenyala api dari iris Chanyeol.

"Jangan ikut campur, hitam. Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!" Mata Kai langsung terbelalak. A-apa dia bilang? Hitam? Kurang ajar sekali si Phoenix itu, pikirnya.

"Chanyeol, dengar. Kau tidak bisa menemui Wufan sendirian seperti ini. Suho tengah mencari keberadaannya. Kita bisa membicarakan hal ini baik-baik, dan tolong lepaskan dia!" Irene kini merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun yang mulai terbatuk-batuk. Benat-benar kesulitan bernapas.

Lelaki jangkung itu tertawa meremehkan. Baginya setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Irene adalah bualan.

"Kau masih tetap sama, Joohyun."ujar Chanyeol.

Wanita itu memberi kode kepada Kai untuk menteleportasinya ke belakang Chanyeol. Kai mengernyitkan dahi namun ia percaya kepada wanita itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan mengganggu acaramu. Kai, ayo kita kembali saja." Irene segera menarik tangan Kai.

Sepersekian detik Irene dan Kai menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi lelaki jangkung tersebut masih tetap memegangi leher Baekhyun. Namun, detik berikutnya Irene menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyerang Chanyeol dari belakang. Memukulnya tepat di tengkuk Phoenix itu, titik butanya, dengan dibantu teleportasi Kai yang sangat cepat.

Chanyeol mengerang memegangi tengkuknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang terlepas langsung menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sesekali ia terbatuk sambil mengusap lehernya yang sakit. Serangan mendadak itu benar-benar tak dibayangkan Chanyeol. Kalau dahulu Irene akan mudah menyerah dengannya, kini berbeda. Entah perasaan Chanyeol saja atau memang Irene bertambah kuat sekarang?

"Maafkan aku harus menggunakan kekerasan padamu, Chanyeol."ujar Irene sambil melihat Chanyeol yang kini kesadarannya tinggal separuh. Wanita cantik itu lalu menatap Baekhyun lalu berkata,"dan, aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Chanyeol padamu, sungguh."

Baekhyun yang masih syok hanya bisa berkedip—balas menatap Irene takut-takut. Namun setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Irene tersenyum kemudian. Kai pun segera membantu Chanyeol berdiri. Ia tahu bahwa mereka bertiga harus segera kembali ke sekolah Suho. Namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada pemuda manis yang tadi sempat disandera Chanyeol.

"Hey, nak, apa kau juga mutan atau manusia biasa?"tanya Kai. Irene menyikut perut lelaki tan itu agar segera berteleportasi.

"Oh—maaf. Sampai jumpa."lanjut lelaki tan itu.

Baekhyun yakin ia hanya berkedip sekali dan ketiga orang itu sudah tak ada di pandangannya. Menyisakan debu-debu tertiup angin dan dirinya sendiri di gang tersebut.

"A-apa benar aku sekarang mutan?"gumam Baekhyun.

.

-

.

"Kau yakin bisa menangani kasus seperti ini?"

Itu suara dewan dari FBI, sosok ketua yang sangat tegas. Pemuda berkacamata di depannya mengangguk mantap. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang berseragam motif camouflage. Rupanya pihak FBI kini mulai bersekutu dengan militer sekarang.

"Mutan…"ujar pria berkacamata itu. "Sejak keberadaannya ditemukan mereka ditakuti, dicurigai dan seringkali dibenci. Di seluruh planet terjadi perdebatan."

Sang dewan FBI itu mengangguk menyetujui. Walaupun usianya sudah hampir setengah abad, ia masih mampu menjalankan kewajiban sebagai salah satu tonggak utama dari FBI.

"Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah.." Dewan FBI itu kemudian menimpali. "Apakah mutan mata rantai berikut dalam rangkaian evolusi? Atau spesies baru manusia yang berjuang mencari tempat?"

Kekehan keras terdengar dari pria berseragam militer itu sebelum berkata,"apapun ini adalah fakta sejarah. Berbagi tempat bukanlah sifat manusia."

Si pria berkaca mata dan dewan FBI itu menatap pada pria berseragam militer tersebut.

"Yang jelas aku akan mencari Dragon, di manapun dia berada… Dengan tanganku sendiri."

)( tobecontinued )(

a/n: sorry laaate update! thanks for the revies anw. soal tanda ganti scene udah aku benerin srsly gatau kalo titiknya gak nongol heuheu. kayaknya alurnya bakal lambat sih sooorryyy. tapi boleh dong minta review lagi?


End file.
